<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Death Of Warwick Brown by jelisa_allen_2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669235">The Death Of Warwick Brown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002'>jelisa_allen_2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my thought on what the CSI teams reaction would be to Warwick's death that we did not get to see on scareen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Death Of Warwick Brown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GRISSOM'S REACTION</p><p>After we got home from Warrick's funeral, Sara went for a drive. I assume she went to this spot where you can see a lot of stars. I went and just sat on the couch. " Warrick had been like a son to me when he became a CSI. He was lost; he was gambling for a crooked judge, drowning in his problems trying to dig himself out of a hole. When Warrick fell off the wagon again, this time when Tina left him, Warrickjust couldn't let this Gedda thing go, and it got him killed for it. I wish I could have stopped him. "</p><p>CATHERINE'S REACTION</p><p>I went home and just sat in my room. Lindsay came home and went to her room. Sitting there thinking about " Warrick, I wished I had the guts to ask him out. I always had this fantasy in the back of my head that we would one day become something more than co-workers and friends. "</p><p>NICK'S REACTION</p><p>I walk out into the lab's parking garage and sit in my truck, staring out my window. " I knew something was going on with Warrick. I knew that he was in trouble, but he was so damn stubborn Warrick wouldn't accept help from anyone. Warrick was an amazing man, and now he won't get to see his son grow up, Warrick was in way over his head, and his judgement was off because he was taking uppers and downers. When McKeen was lying on the ground shot, I wanted to shoot him in the head so bad he killed my best friend, but I knew that Warrick wouldn't want me to cross that line. But I didn't, and nows he's gone."</p><p>SARA'S REACTION</p><p>When we got home from the funeral, I went out to this spot in the desert where the stars are so bright. I lay on the hood of my SUV, looking up, just thinking. " I wish I could have been here to helps Warrick. He and I were similar in the way that neither of us could let anything go. When I first got here, I was investigating Warrick for the death of Holly Gribbs, but after that, we became good friends. When I was recovering from the abduction, he would bring me books and food, so sit and talk with him when I was lonely. And now he's gone, and I and so am I, I can't stay here I just can't. "</p><p>GREG'S REACTION</p><p>I went home and sat down in my office, just looking out my apartment window. " Warrick had been like a big brother to me when I started working in the field. Grissom paired Warrick and me up a lot. He showed me the ropes of fieldwork. When I killed that kid from the mob who was beating tourists, Warrick tried to advise how to talk to AI. Warrick was there for me when I needed to talk."</p><p>BRASS'S REACTION</p><p>I sat in my office finishing up paperwork when my mind wanders off in my thoughts. " Brown was a good man now he's gone, he was a great CSI and a good guy, whenever we worked on a case together, we always caught the guy. I knew a mole worked for Gedda in the department but never thought it would have been the undersheriff of all people. I mean, McKeen was a pain in the ass. I never thought he was dirty or at least like this. And the worst thing is that I did think he killed Gedda. I mean, we had been working together for eight years. He's always had my back even when I accidentally killed officer bell Warrick never doubted that it was an accident, but the last words I said to him were, you know how lucky you are, some lucky" I open the bottle of scotch I keep in my drawer and pour my self a glass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>